The Lives of Almost-Adult Heroes
by Magdelena Sforza
Summary: Dick and Wally want more from each other, but when will they realise the others feelings? M for smut, sorry for the terrible title. BirdFlash but also focuses on other pairings.
1. Late Night Texts

Dick looked out over the city.  
No matter how many times he saw this sight, cleaned up it's foul streets, stopped the many unmentionable crimes within it's walls, he could never deny that the city at night was a beautiful sight. It was a quiet night, not much going on for himself and his father/mentor. Soon, he would head home and sleep, until he rose for a lovely Saturday with his team. More specifically with him, the red-haired speedster who, despite the restless nature that was paired with his kind, had settled in his mind.

Since he was a young 12-year-old ward, he noticed boys before girls. He liked girls, in the friend sense. Artemis and M'gann were close to him, often sharing late night chats on the topic of school, gossip, problems, and most importantly, crushes. No one but his two female team mates knew of his interests in the older boy. They couldn't help but feel guilt when Wally flirted with them, knowing what it did to Dick. They knew it hurt, but he just never stop. Artemis always claimed he was compensating for repressed homosexuality. Dick had his fingers crossed for that option. But he also knew it stung Artemis, she had liked him when she first came to the team. But her interests soon changed.

Dick let out a long sigh, watching as the vapour of his breath in the cold night air danced into the sky.  
"Come in, Robin. Head home for the night. You need it." Batman's strong voice came through his headset, a welcome distraction from his thoughts. "Yes, sir!" He raised from his crouch, stretching his legs. How long had he been there? He jogged slowly, warming up, before breaking into a full run as he bounded towards the edge of the building, flying gracefully as he leapt the gap between this building and the other. He couldn't stop the smirk that crossed his pink lips. Up here, in the air, he felt so free. He felt like a real Robin, zipping through the air, his cape acting as feathers. He couldn't help but wish he had more company though, company that could keep up.

Wally tossed and turned, knowing at this point, sleep wasn't coming. His stomach growled loudly. He sighed, knowing that was probably his reason for waking. He sneaked slowly to the kitchen, his blue striped boxers hanging delicately from his hips. Since he got his power, his frame had become a lean yet muscular runners build. His torso was slim, despite the abs that protruded, and his thighs and calves were thick, strong from the strain of speed. He ran a hand through his messy hair, feeling the slight grease that remained. He frowned, working hard on a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He had to be up early, why couldn't he sleep tonight? These would surely help. As he slipped back into his room, he climbed onto his bed, crossing his long legs and perching the plate on his right knee. He picked up his phone, going to the messages and reading the name of the last person who text him, Dick. He'd be up now, wouldn't he? Patrol would be finished by now.

"Hey u awake?"

He hated taking the time to write full words, knowing Dick was the opposite, then again, there wasn't much he didn't know about Dick. He smiled as he balanced his phone on his left knee, thinking back on the long years they had spent as best friends, even before the team. He was drawn from his thoughts by the soft buzz.

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

Wally shook his head. That boy, always worried.

"No dude totally bein raped rite now"

He probably wouldn't find it funny, but Dick would smile at least. And that was all he really wanted. Of course, being an 18-year-old, he wanted more. Hormones were in charge of running his body sometimes, and at those times, all he wanted was to see Dick bent over his bed, his hands curled into the sheets, a bright blush marking his cheeks as his mouth lay agape with silent moans. And following those moments, he couldn't help but chastise himself for thinking of his younger friend, best friend, team mate, bro, in such a lewd fashion.  
The images were starting to cloud his tired mind, and he could feel the length between his legs stiffening, as he finished his final sandwich. He placed the plate on his bedside table, flopping back as he moved his hand to his boxers, grasping his hard member just as his phone buzzed.

"How unlucky, though I'm sure you're loving it all too much."

Dick sent the most recent message with a foul taste in his mouth, he hated imagining anyone treating Wally in such a way. Except him. He was tense after the night, too lazy to shower, but still wide awake. He lay back on his large bed, letting out what must have been his 100th sigh. The Wally rape image stuck in his head.  
But it was starting to change, the assailant earning dark hair and bright blue eyes, his frame becoming that of a gymnast, the look of pain on the speedsters face turning to pleasure as the dominant entered him slowly, hissing. Dick smirked, enjoying the image more than he should. He slipped his hand underneath the covers, grasping the shaft of his sex, slowly allowing his grip to run to the tip. Just as Wally replied.

"U kno it bro!"

Wally smirked as he replied. He couldn't help imagining Dick leaning over him, biting his lip with uncertainty, his eyes questioning constantly. In Wally's mind, he was the dominant one. He would flip Dick over, pressing his hands against the bit, licking and suckling at his neck as Dick let out soft moans. His hand moved up and down his shaft, as the back of his neck arched and his dry lips came apart, letting out a strangled breath. Dick's face would press against his shoulder as their firm members would grind against each other, making them moan in unison, before Wally would place the to against the tight circle of Dick's opening. Wally could only imagine the feeling as he gripped himself tighter, letting out a hiss through his teeth, as another buzz came next to his hips.

"Hmm, we should probably question that."

Dick felt his jaw tighten as he imagined pumping in and out of the redhead's ass, the latter's dick held between their stomachs, as they moaned. His hips bucked into his hand unwillingly, as imaginary Wally begged him to go faster and he picked up the pace, biting the older boys neck and leaving as many marks as possible. People needed to know who he belonged to. He would allow Wally's hands would wander into Dicks dark hair, tugging as he moaned into Dick's ear. Dick felt himself getting close to finish as his phone vibrated softly. If only it was Wally's dirty thoughts in text form.

"Not wen its the rite person!"

Wally felt his orgasm coming closer and closer. Tingles flooded through him, as he imagined losing himself in Dick, the younger grasping his shoulders, hair, back, his nails digging in, moaning Wally's name, begging him to go faster, arching his back, shivering as Wally's hands traced patterns over his ribs, as his hands skimmed down to the little bird's not so little bird, grasping it and pumping it in time with his thrusts. He smirked. Dick was young, innocent, unlikely to have even done that. It was so close... His phone lit up.  
But he was too distracted.

Dick felt the waves of pleasure wash through him like a ripple on water, moaning delicately as the white liquid covered his fist. "Mmm, Wally..."

Wally felt his orgasm burst through him, making him grunt as he came on his hand. "Uhn, Dick!

He checked his phone, for both the time and the message. 4:52.

"Or anyone, you whore."

Wally smiled.

"Im goin 2 sleep c ya 2moro!"  
He rolled over, wishing he could say so much more, a small frown furrowing his brow.

"Night, kid idiot."

Dick placed his phone on his night stand, smiling sadly, wishing his goodbye said more.

And neither of them knew what really could have crossed between them.


	2. Early Morning Memories

As always, I'm sorry for the delay, but I do have a full time job unfortunately. It tends to distract from hobbies. Also, I'd like opinions on what you guys think the team should do on their day off :) Also, just to specify, I seriously hate Wally and Art as a couple, though I love their characters. So, Art is having a soft spot for a certain dark skinned, gilled man! I would appreciate reviews, and if you spot any mistakes, please inform me :) Enjoy! :D

* * *

Saturday saw real sunshine for the first time in a few weeks, shining on Mount Justice and making it seem less gloomy, even though it was only 8am. Dick arrived at their headquarters early, eager to spend the day with his friends, mission or not. It was rare they had a full day together, Kaldur often asked Batman if they could spend a day "bonding", doing things regular teens do on a Saturday, go to the mall, go for pizza, even go to a movie. Bats was never quite a walked through the zeta beam in his civilian clothes, as it loudly announced "Robin, B01". He cringed, that was sure that would wake up some people.

"DUDE!" he felt the weight of a certain 18 year old crash against him, knocking him back against the wall behind him. "It's been like, a week!" Wally smooshed him tightly in his arms, enough to make breathing difficult.  
"Walls...crushing..." he felt the weight around him subside and his feet reconnecting with the floor.  
"Sorry dude, not used to not seeing you for so long." Wally placed a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it gently. He was already fully dressed. "Maybe we should have another sleepover" his voice was hopeful, and Robin couldn't resist a smile, there was nothing like an excited, hopeful Wally to start the day.  
"I could run it by Batman." Wally's eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. "YES!" He punched the air, grinning like a maniac.  
"So...breakfast?"  
"Some of my favourite words!" He sped to the kitchen, opening the fridge, all within Robin's blinking time. He followed, smirking as Wally pulled 3 packets of bacon from the fridge, as Robin pulled out a frying pan. "Why are you up so early anyway, KF?" Robin asked as he placed the pan on the cooker, allowing it time to heat as Wally opened the bacon packets. "Well, I was tossing and turning all night and by 7am, I was wide awake, so I decided to just...wait. I know you always get here early, no matter what day it is." He smiled, proud of knowing his best friend's habits. But there was more behind that smile.  
Wally loved Robin in the morning, the way his cheeks were pink from the cold, his hair slightly messier then normal, his eyes not fully open, the crust of sleep still nestled in the corners of his eyes, yet even that couldn't distract from his beautiful eyes, even if Wally couldn't see them through the mask, he knew they were there, and he would never forget the first time he saw them...

It was four years ago, it was a Saturday morning, earlier in the morning though, 6am approximately. They had had a long tough night with patrols with their respective mentors and were both too adrenaline filled to sleep. They decided to meet up for breakfast in a little café just outside Central City. It was completely empty, and they sat in the corner while waiting for their food.  
"Hey Walls?" Robin had said, glancing at him through his sunglasses.  
"Yeah?" Wally was still vibrating from adrenaline, and working hard to calm it down.  
"Have you ever wondered about who I am?" Robin meant it kindly, but it shocked Wally.  
"Well, sometimes, but I know who you are, dude. Like, I know who you are inside. Your name doesn't make a difference." Wally smiled, he understood the importance of secret I.D.'s around certain people. "Besides, wouldn't the big, bad, Batman slaughter you for revealing your super secret identity?" He chuckled.  
"Well, that's the thing, I talked to him about telling you my identity, and I'd like to be like real best friends with you, you know, sleep overs and random visits, and all that movie stuff. Since his would also be revealed, I had to talk to him about it, and he's okay with me telling you, both of our identities." Wally's jaw dropped. Seriously, after the three years of knowing him, his best friend, he would finally know who his name, which sounded strange but it was the truth.  
"Are you sure?" Wally could't help his face splitting into a huge grin. Robin let out his signiture cackle as his hand went to his glasses.  
"Dude, cameras!" Wally hissed.  
"Dude, do you know anything about me? I scoped everything when we walked through the door." He smirked. Robin pulled his glasses off quickly, staring at the table for a second, suddenly nervous. Showing someone who he really was was a first for him, he wasn't sure how Wally would react knowing who he and Batman really were behind the cowl and mask. He took a deep breath as he looked up at Wally, whose mouth opened.  
And for the first time since they met, the speedster was speechless.  
He had never seen eyes of such remarkable vibrance. They were like deep pools of perfectly still water, but with all the virile energy of the sky itself. Wally couldn't find the words the say to him. Until something hit him. He realized exactly whose eyes he was staring into.  
"DUDE, YOU'RE D-" Wally was cut off by Robin's hand slapping itself over his mouth.  
"Shh!"  
"Srrfy" Wally's muffled apology tickled Robin's hand, and he pulled it back abruptly, chuckling. He lowered his voice so only Wally could hear him.  
"I'm Richard Grayson, pleased to meet you."

That night had been Wally's first official meeting of Dick and Bruce without their masks. Wally couldn't remember a moment when he was more terrified than meeting Bats without the cowl but Bruce was kind, welcoming of the boy and a little amused by his fear. That night had also been their first real sleep over. They had stayed up late, watched movies, played video games, all of the things a 12 and 14 year old would do at a sleep over. And that had only been the first of many. Now they were a common occurrence but still held all the same meaning as the very first night they fell asleep in Dick's large bed at 4am, finally exhausted from just being friends.

Since that day, Wally couldn't really look at Robin without seeing those eyes in his mind. No ones eyes, or anything about anyone really, ever stuck with him as much as that moment did. It was his favourite memory, when he was sad, it made him smile, no matter how bad things were. But lately, it seemed to mean more.

Wally knew that he wasn't entirely straight, he had caught himself checking out the occasional guy, though he thought none of them as beautiful as Dick was. He couldn't resist sneaking speedy glances at his younger friend, brushing against him and being as close to him as possible.  
Every time the ebony haired boy smiled at him, he felt as if 1,000 volts passed through him, and when they touched, that was only intensified. At first he hated it, he had gone so far as to try to stay away from the younger teen. But after a week of battling his emotions, Dick walked to him in his room in Mount Justice, took off his mask and asked him to sleep over that night, and he couldn't help himself.  
He came to terms with what he felt was his love for Dick, and despite being sure it wasn't reciprocated, he tried to show it in a friend type fashion, comforting him, helping him in any way possible, and allowing the younger any physical affection he wanted.

Dick was having a similar problem. He had loved the speedster since the first night that their heads hit the pillow of Dick's bed in Wayne manor, but over the years he had realized exactly how much Wally flirted with girls, and came to the conclusion that he was unlikely to be any way interested in him.  
But that didn't stop him enjoying the shivers Wally's voice gave him, the goosebumps at the briefest touch, the butterflies when they hugged...he had settled on trying to be happy that Wally was happy.  
But it wasn't always easy. Every time Wally flirted with either of their female companions, Dick felt as if he had been punched in the gut, it hurt, and he couldn't help but be jealous at the fact.

"So, any scoop on our mission?" Wally asked, pushing bacon into his mouth. "Nope, I think we're having a day off" Robin turned his head as Kaldur walked into the kitchen area. "That is true. I ran the idea of a bonding day by Batman a numbed of times, why he chose to accept now, I do not know." "Whft ur we doung to bnd?" Wally questioned, his mouth full of chuckled at the bewildered expression on Kaldur's face as he chewed on a piece of bacon he had stolen from Wally's plate. "He wants to know what we're doing to bond." "I am unsure. I believe we should wait for other team members before coming to a final decision."

At that moment, M'gann walked into the room, tugging Connor behind her, each of them donning pyjamas. The clone was determined to stay stone faced but couldn't stop the edges of his mouth lifting slightly, as M'gann pulled him along with her, a soft blush covering her cheeks as she realized they had company. "Oh, good morning, you're up early!" She blurted out, her voice a little too high and rushed. "Yes, I awoke early and Wally and Robin appear to have been having the same issue. But this is not bad, now we are only one member short for our decision on today's events." Kaldur was giving her a questioning look.  
"What do you mean?" The clone looked confused. "We're having a bonding day apparently. " Robin said slowly, frowning behind his glasses. He would have to quiz M'gann on her blush and pjs later. "Really?" She was immediately excited as she opened the fridge, pulling out some pancake batter as the familiar robotic voice announced "Artemis, B07".

Artemis strolled slowly in her civilian clothes, yawning wide before she noticed her team mates. "You guys are up early." She smiled at Robin, a knowing smile at the fact that he and Wally were sitting close together. His cheeks turned a light pink as he smirked and shrugged. "Yes, we are having a day of bonding as friends, no missions. We must only decide what we choose to do today." Kaldur explained, pulling out a chair for her. "Thanks" she said quietly, smiling as she took a seat next to the Atlantean, who returned the smile.  
In a short while, M'gann had prepared stacks of pancakes and placed them on the table. As they each took a few, thanking their martian friend, Kaldur spoke up.  
"So, how should we spend our day?"


	3. Midday Hormones

As always, I apologise for the delay. I hope you guys don't find their day plans too dull :3 Also, I discovered the humour in listening to this entire chapter on Google Translate. It was bloody hilarious :L Anyway, please review guys :)

* * *

Following their breakfast and their clean up, the team decided on their days plans. A typical choice for their age group, but they eventually chose to check out the mall in Central City, it was large and had a wide number of shops, restaurants, child's play areas and a movie theatre. It was decided that they would just go with the flow of the day.

Despite the size that the team had grown to, the six preferred each others company. they were the originals, they were their own group. They socialized and liked the other team members, but nothing could rival their closeness. Even Zatanna was left out of plans. This was their day.  
Deciding to keep everything as normal as possible, they chose to drive to Central City Mall. Wally and Artemis had gotten their official licenses, and with team duties, rarely got to use them. In celebration of Wally finally getting his license, Barry had bought him a car, an old black convertible 1976 Chevy Impala, a car he'd loved since he was a child. Artemis had saved for years to afford a cute lime green Beetle, apparently something she had wanted since she was a young girl. Both, apparently had loved the idea of driving and had set their hearts on specific models from a young age. Their driving standards however, were more than far apart.

Wally, as could be predicted, drove just a bit too fast for the teams liking. Except Robin, of course. He loved Wally's car, he loved when they went on long drives together on hot days, top down and music up. Though the latter involved a lot of compromise. Today especially.  
"So, who's going in whose car?" Artemis called, strolling back in from her room having changed into blue jeans and a black tank top, her hair in her signature ponytail. Robin and Wally were the only two who were ready aside from her. Kaldur had to take his time to cover his gills, and M'gann and Connor were taking a curiously long time. "Well, I call shotgun with Walls." Robin smirked, knowing this seat was basically designated to him anyway. "Likelihood is the others won't ride with you, Wally. So you can be alone with your boyfriend" She laughed at them, ignoring the blush that rose in Wally's cheeks to admire the one that now stained Dick's. "You're just jealous 'cause you ain't got no man, Arty" Dick joked, chuckling as her laughing continued. "You guys are gonna have to catch up, we'll head since you're waiting for the others, besides, I so need to stock up on snacks." Wally thought out loud. Artemis rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the couch, the speedster and the little bird exiting quickly, both laughing animatedly.  
She sighed, allowing herself to lie on her back, she didn't even have friends she could be like that with. M'gann spent 80% of her free time with Connor, and of the 20% she spent with her friends, she spent about 10% talking about him. She and Zatanna had gotten pretty distant, Rob and KF had each other and she and Kaldur...well they never really tried to be close.

She considered him dear to her, as a best friend and a team mate, and lately, she found herself looking at him. Really looking at him. Watching the way the muscles in his back worked when he sparred with the others, the way his arms and neck moved were new to her, different in everything he was doing. But she could never draw herself far from his lips, only to briefly look over the rest of him. She thought back to the first day she had seen him in this light. And it just never stopped. She often found herself gazing at his mouth as he spoke, absent-minded, wondering how it would feel to have him whisper close to her ear, or kiss her, in places both visible and otherwise. She found herself wondering the very same now, as she felt a familiar warmth between her legs as her thoughts turned into less innocent ones.

"Shoulda spent a little longer in the shower" she muttered to herself, sighing as she closed her eyes and smiled at the far from chaste thoughts that were now stuck in her mind. She knew he was changing his clothes right now, peeling his shirt off ad tossing it carelessly into the hamper that sat at the foot of his bed, loose sweatpants that once clung to his hips slipping from his legs, leaving him in only his underwear. Which posed a new question. Did he wear boxers or briefs?

"Surely boxers, right? Wait, he's an Atlantean, does he even wear underwear?" Artemis chose to discuss this in her mind, words traveled far when you're around a Kryptonian. She let out low whine, sounding almost pained by her thoughts.  
"Is everything okay, Artemis?" She opened her eyes to see the aquatic man who was currently plaguing her thoughts. It took everything in her not to squeak at his presence. "Yeah, just thinking is all" she forced a stiff smile, trying to seem carefree. "Do you wish to talk about it?" he questioned as she sat up, pushing some stray hairs from her face. "Nah, it's just stupid stuff." She tried a little harder this time to make her smile convincing. His concern melted from his face, though a hint still hid in his eyes.

"M'gann and Superboy will be travelling in their own time, I chose not to ask of their activities." He seemed embarrassed at the thought, avoiding her eyes. "So, just us, huh?" Artemis felt the warmth below her belt increase as she walked towards the Zeta-beam, hiding her blush. "It would appear so." They walked a few minutes in silence to her car, parked in a small, quiet lot. "I hope your driving abilities exceed Wally's." Kaldur seemed genuinely worried. "Don't worry" She giggled as she clipped on her seat belt. "Anything could beat that." She saw a small smile cross his lips as he buckled up, then she realized..  
"_Since when do I giggle..._?"

Dick hopped into the passenger seat, eager to get going. Wally slid into the drivers seat, buckling his belt before glancing at his younger friend. "Dude, seat belt." Wally was very stern when it came to safety in his car. "Sorry, it's just been so long since I was in a car" Dick left out a signature cackle as Wally started up the engine, and the darker haired felt the elation of the cars purring he had become accustomed to. "So, we're taking the long way" Dick didn't even have to look over to see that Wally was smiling wide, he knew how much Dick loved driving with him.

As soon as they left the city, Dick felt the top coming down and the wind catching his hair as Wally turned up the radio, a song that Dick had heard but wasn't too familiar with hit his ears. But all of his focus was on the air that had now taken control of his hair, as he pulled off his sun glasses and put his hands in the air as Wally sped up, the latter beginning to laugh loudly at Dick's happiness at something so simple. And it was just that. The simplicity he felt around Wally rivalled none of his other friends. He could be himself around Wally, literally. No masks, no glasses, just him, plain old Richard Grayson. His hands moved to the glove compartment as he began sorting through Wally's C.D.s, searching for something he might like.  
Wally took this opportunity to look at Dick, the way his back curved, the way his hair was blowing in the wind, the way his now uncovered eyes settled on the covers before moving onto the next record. The thoughts that crept into Wally's mind were far from innocent as he watched the younger boy-no, man- concentrate so hard. He felt the length between his legs harden and gently swallowed, his eyes focusing on the road once more as he switched gears and sped up, hoping it could keep him from the thoughts he was having.

Unfortunately, nothing could block out the image of Dick sliding across the seat and sucking him off that had now embedded itself in his mind.

Kaldur was not quite accustomed to cars. He had only been in a car maybe twice since he had come to the surface, it was still strange. He slid into the passenger seat of Artemis' car, somewhat happy that they would be alone. Since Tula, he found the idea of being enamored with another girl next to impossible.

That is, until about 3 months ago.  
He always thought Artemis was very beautiful, she held herself with confidence, with a presence of power that was rivaled by only a few of their team. But 3 months ago, he found himself looking at her differently. All because of one outfit.

It was an unusually hot spring day, with a slight breeze, the kind that called for a picnic on the beach. And where there was opportunity for bonding over food, M'gann was at the ready.

It was 12pm, and they had all settled on the beach. All but Artemis. M'gann had called her cell phone a number of times, and only got an answer after about 6 attempts, and was answered with "I'm in the cave now" before Artemis hung up. Superboy, Wally and Dick were playing volleyball, M'gann had briefly left to pour some drinks, and Kaldur had chosen to just sit at the sideline, happy to relax and indulge in some reading. Surface books were fascinating, and showed a unique view of what growing up would be like in regular society. "Artemis, you're here!" he heard M'gann squeal, as the Martian ran passed him to wrap her arms around the blonde. "Yes, yes, I'm here. Sorry, I was, uh, finishing school work."

In a few steps, she was next to the Atlantean, quickly dropping to sit next to him, peeking into his book. "What ya reading, Kaldur?" His eyes rose from the pages to look at her as he replied, but he found his breath caught in his throat. She had dressed for the weather, a pair of high waisted shorts and a white tank top, which fitted to her shape. The Chucks that had protected her feet were now laying next to her, and how he loved those feet. His eyes slipped over them to her toes, which donned a light blue nail polish. He realized he was staring, and quickly turned the cover. "Ah, "The Perks of Being a Wallflower", I read that a while back, bit of a downer" She smiled as she laid back on the towel, closing her eyes. He took the opportunity to notice her usually tied back hair was now flowing around her neck.  
"_A nice change_" he thought. And at that moment he realized that his feelings were growing. Her hero outfit fitted in a way that showed off the her shape, but he viewed it as a strictly business type outfit. This however, showed every one of her curves. Kaldur couldn't stop his eyes from slipping down over them, until his gaze was interrupted. "Oh, did you do it Art?" the Martian had once again interrupted his thoughts. Artemis opened one eye and smirked, "yup!". Kaldur looked to the other boys, who each shrugged their confusion.

He still didn't know what that was about.

Artemis had started the small car and was now pulling out of the small parking space, as Kaldur put on his safety belt. "What's up, Kaldur? You look like you just thought of something unpleasant" She smiled as she glanced at him. "Hardly unpleasant..." he shook his head slightly. "I just remembered the strangest thing" he gazed ahead, nervous that he had remembered. "What's that, if you don't mind me asking that is.." the second part of the sentence had come hurriedly. "A few months back, we had a picnic on the beach, correct?" he said softly, still staring ahead. "Umm...yeah! The day I arrived late, right?"

She had glanced over again, a look of confusion crossing her face. "Yes. M'gann asked you if you had done something, and you said you had. I was just curious as to what that might have been. Do not feel obliged to tell me if you do not want to." He rushed the sentence, wanting the moment of awkwardness to be over. His gaze slid to her, to see a blush cross her face. "Oh, yeah, I uh..I got a piercing that day." She laughed a little, it seemed awkward. "May I ask what kind of...piercing?" He felt his own cheeks flush as he thought of where it could be. "My um...my nipple" she said it so fast that it took Kaldur a moment to register what she had said. "And did it hurt?" He wasn't familiar with the practice of piercings, he saw them as pointless, but didn't reject people for having them. "Well, yeah" she laughed again, seemingly more comfortable "but I guess it was worth it" She smiled, and Kaldur couldn't stop himself from imagining a topless Artemis moaning below him as his tongue toyed with aforementioned piercing. He flushed a bright red, and glanced out the passenger window, hoping his "problem" wasn't too obvious.


	4. Afternoon Car Rides

I feel like I will forever be apologising for the lateness with every story I do :L Work is crazy guys, I am sorry, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it! Please mention any mistakes to me :)  
I recommend you listen to this : watch?v=IGwqJZWow3A while reading, it's pretty important to the chapter :) Thanks as always guys :)

* * *

Wally began to slow down, keeping within the limit. The road was becoming busier as they continued, and coming home to his uncle with a speeding ticket was NOT a good idea. The breeze was getting colder, and so the top of the car took it's place above them once again, but the volume of the music remained.

Dick was never a fan of Wally's music, he felt it was too...loud. Not volume wise, just how it portrayed itself, the way it seemed to force itself on him. But there was one song, he didn't know the name, but every time it played, all communication stopped for them. They would stare straight ahead, each of their minds wandering further than it should have. Dick always wondered what Wally thought of when it played, and just as he finished the thought, he heard the familiar mismatched beats of the very song he'd been thinking of.

Conversation between Artemis and Kaldur had continued, the two finally knowing each other more. They talked about missions, friends, events in their respective private lives, neither realizing how the other was thinking. The air seemed electric, the pulse of it settling between them, causing even more friction. She frowned all of a sudden. They were in the middle of the quietest road to Central, a section surrounded by forest on either side. She pulled into a small gap. Kaldur had watched her carefully as her tongue glided over her bottom lip, and Artemis had watched him as he tried to adjust in the seat, spotting a certain stiffness. She felt the common tingles between her legs as her mind filled with images of everything they could be doing as she got out of the car. Kaldur tried to keep his eyes off of her and his hands on his lap as he saw images of her writhing in pleasure in her back seat, courtesy of him, as he followed.

Connor and M'gann still hadn't left. They had gotten more adventurous lately, toying with one another's more primal feelings. M'gann had tried to get changed in a normal sense, melting layers one by one instead of all at once, but Connor had stopped her, his hands firmly on her hips when she had gotten to the underwear. She always tried to make it appealing, but he seemed to love everything she tried. He kissed her delicately, constantly scared that he might hurt her in some way. His own shirt had already been replaced with a solid black one, and his pajama trousers with jeans. The image of his girlfriend undressing however, made him wish he had waited. Her hands slipped up his arms in an almost chaste way, constantly terrified of doing something wrong. All she wanted to do was please.

_You let me violate you..._

Dick shivered as that one almost whispered utterance filled the air. That's what he wanted to do, he wanted to _violate_ Wally, he wanted to disrupt every coherent thought that filled his head and defy every physical and emotional barrier that had been set between them.

_You let me desecrate you..._

Wally's imagination went wild. He needed to feel Dick around him, he needed to pervert the younger man with all the thoughts that filled his head, he needed to _devour _Dick, take everything from him, make him scream with pure, untainted pleasure.

_You let me penetrate you..._

Kaldur's hands clenched to tight fists as the thoughts in his head took over. He wanted her, pressed against the seat, screaming his name, begging him for more as he took her after such a long time of wanting her. "Artemis, what is wrong?" he followed her around to the back of left hand side of her car.

_You let me complicate you..._

Artemis felt like she was going crazy. She was right next to him yet all she could think was about how good it would feel if he were _inside _of her. She needed to know. She felt her jaw clench as she imagined his hands running over her, holding her against the backseat of her own car, groaning as he took her. "Flat tire" she sighed, and glanced up, realizing how close he was standing.

_Help me, I broke apart my insides..._

M'gann felt Connor pull her closer, his hands wandering down her back, slipping over the curve of her rear as he turned her around, letting her fall onto the bed behind her. She let out a small gasp, realizing the situation she was in, but she wanted it so badly. She knew everyone was waiting on them, but they could be selfish today, right?

_Help me, I've got no soul to sell...  
_  
It was normal to lose control, right? Connor pressed her hands against the bed, kissing along her jaw to her neck, listening to the short sweet moans that erupted from her. She was moving against him, begging for more contact, and he was desperate to give it. Her legs moved over his hips as he moved to pull off his shirt and she ran her fingertips down his chest, biting her lip.

_Help me, the only thing that works for me..._

Dick's jaw tightened further, the words almost coaxing him to act on his feelings. He couldn't bring himself to, but the image of Wally leaning in to kiss him was enough to make him want to, just that alone was enough to set him off and beg for contact he knew he couldn't have.

_Help me get away from myself..._

Wally's hands gripped the steering wheel tight, his knuckles turning white and his teeth grinding. He had to stop thinking that way. He had to stop imagining Dick's body contorting in pleasure as he moaned Wally's name. How far was the mall? He needed to get away from Dick. _Now. _Before he lost himself completely.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal..._

Kaldur couldn't help himself anymore. She had taken out her phone, typing a quick text, presumably to M'gann about their situation. The surrounding area was quiet, no cars in either direction and they would be waiting. Artemis glanced up at him, opening her mouth to say something, and all restraint fell. He stepped forward, one hand slipping around her waist and the other went up her neck into her hair as his lips found hers and he kissed her with every ounce of passion he could muster.

_I wanna feel you from the inside..._

Artemis didn't even have to think. Her hands went to his shoulders, doing everything she could to pull him closer. She stepped forward, he followed, lips never parting and without looking, she opened the back door, her back still facing it. She moved her hands to the front of his shirt, and walked backwards this time, pulling him into the backseat of her car, contact being kept the entire time, as she wrapped her legs around him and let hormones take over.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal...  
_

M'gann watched Connor's body, the feeling in the pit of her stomach growing as her now shirtless boyfriend's lips met her own once again. She ran her fingers through his hair, eager to feel every part of him. She felt his hands run up her thighs as she hummed lightly, willing her bio-underwear to stay in place. She wanted it off, but she wanted to get comfortable with this first. She was shy, cautious, but she wanted Connor. And she knew she didn't want to wait anymore.

_My whole existence is flawed..._

Connor felt the goosebumps rise beneath his fingertips as he allowed his hands to explore her body slowly. She was gasping, her breath begging him for more, and he wanted to give it to her, but he needed to wait. She was pushing at his shoulders, a hint that she wanted to be in charge. He smirked as he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. Now straddling him, she smiled timidly, unsure of how to continue, but seemingly knowing she wanted to. She leaned in to kiss him slowly, leaving his lips and travelling down his neck and chest. Connor allowed his head to loll back as his eyes closed. His hands remaining on her waist. She stopped suddenly, and he opened his eyes, and gasped.

For the first time, his girlfriend was completely naked in front of him, and he couldn't contain himself any longer.

_You get me closer to God..._

* * *

OOOOOH SEXUAL THINGS!  
I hope you guys are loving it and I'll try to get the next chapter done ASAP, work permitting :)  
Please review :)


	5. Cocktail Hour Experiments

As always guys, extremely sorry for the wait! This chapter is a tad longer, and I hope you guys love it. As with the previous chapter, the reading is kind enhanced with this song : watch?v=IGwqJZWow3A  
I don't own the song, video or any characters mentioned. As always, please review if you spot any mistakes and enjoy :)

* * *

_You can have my isolation..._

Dick couldn't stop his sideways glances, the heat of his needs encasing his mind, a feeling of utter consternation forcing him to scuttle away from the older boy, willing his body not to act upon it's agitating urges and force his imagination to life. He felt the butterflies in his stomach fluttering excitedly, eager to escape and expose his biggest secret as images flashed in his mind of everything Wally could do to him.

_You can have the hate that it brings..._

Wally felt his mind pounding with corrupt, filthy thoughts of Dick, begging to be fucked, and himself obliging, he felt the blush in his cheeks rise, and his breathing quicken as his trousers became too tight for comfort, the bulge of his manhood pressing out against the rough fabric. He wanted Dick, rough, gentle, lovemaking or fucking, he _needed _the younger boy, and watching him scoot away gave Wally a new feeling, one of rejection, like a black hole in the pit of his stomach.

_You can have my absence of faith..._

Kaldur's excited fingertips grazed every millimeter of skin they could. Her arms, her face, her hands, her neck. He heard her gasps and whimpers everytime his fingers so much as brushed the tender skin. He smiled into their kiss as his lips abandoned hers, moving along the soft canvas of her chin, following down from her ear to the crook of her neck.

_You can have my everything..._

Artemis felt herself arch into him, as low whines filled with want and need for Kaldur echoed from her. She felt his soft kisses skip slowly along her neck, reaching the hollow of her throat. Her legs grip on him tightened, pulling him to her as her nails dug into his shoulders. She moved her hands to his grip his face, pulling him into another kiss. She moved one down, and pushed herself up against him, her slight, yet muscular, frame pressing to him as he kneeled back, one of his hands cradling her lower back. Her free hand slowly glanced down his chest, issuing a soft moan from the Atlantean.

_Help me, tear down my reason...  
_  
M'gann felt the Kryptonian on top her sooner than she realized that he was. His hands frantically explored her, his lips everywhere they could reach, the feeling of his skin on hers made her desperate for more. She moved her hands between them as nimbly as she could in their position, tugging at the button of his jeans. He pushed off of her, realizing what she wanted. She was almost intimidated by his position, his knees at either side of her hips as she lay on her back shyly. Their contact broken, their eyes met and they froze momentarily, taking the image of the other in.

_Help me, it's your sex I can smell..._

Connor felt his jeans come undone as he tried desperately to memorise the image before him. She seemed so... daring. Normally she was so shy, he never expected this of her. His eyes stayed locked on hers, watching her expressions, quietly asking if it was okay. He felt his boxers slip down, and soft, once believed inexperienced fingertips dance over the skin of his hips, and firmy grasping his length. He took a sharp breath, the feeling even better than he had once imagined. His eyes closed, enjoying the motions of his lovers hand. Until they were interrupted...

_Help me, you make me perfect..._

Dick's mind was consumed by images of Wally, ranging from tender gropes to full on fucking. His manhood pressed against the fabric of his trousers, risking observation by Wally. Dick glanced at the man next to him, whose face seemed set in an uncomfortable sneer. Maybe he'd already noticed Dick's arousal and was disgusted by it...Dick's mind went into over drive, and skimmed over the solution that maybe, just maybe...He was confronting his own emotions.

_Help me become somebody else..._

Wally's feeling of rejection led to anger, not at Dick for being appalled towards the problem that had arisen. How could he do this? How could he even feel like this towards his _best friend?_ He felt repulsed by himself, how could he be so disgusting? He felt the guilt rising in his stomach as he glanced at Dick again, hating himself for it. He noticed the younger teen had become quiet, his own look of displeasure etched into his perfect features. Great. He hated him. Had he worked out his secret and backed off? Wally's eyes widened a fraction.  
Or...  
Was he battling the same feelings...

_I wanna fuck you like an animal..._

Kaldur felt her fingertips tug at the waist of his trousers, obviously pulling him closer. His strong arm pulled her closer, as he let them fall against the seat once more, his free hand moving down along her waist to her hip, his fingernails barely tracing her. He saw the goosebumps rise on her, and smiled as his index finger made it's way along the area just above her jeans at a painfully slow rate. It stopped above the button, their eyes meeting as he clipped it out of place.

_I wanna feel you from the inside..._

Artemis froze, completely free to the whims of the man above her. She felt her zipper slipping down slowly as his fingers barely touched her underwear. Their gaze broke as he glanced to see what she might be wearing. She tried to think back and the look that crossed his face as his eyes returned to hers made her remember. _Lace panties. _One strong hand planted itself next to her face, his eyes now level as his free hand, palm to her stomach, made it's way down her torso, slipping into her trousers. She let out a gasp as tingles flooded her crotch, her hips insinctively bucking against his hand. His middle finger pressed forward suddenly, slowly rubbing circles against her clit. She let out a loud groan, once again pressing her body to him.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal..._

M'ganns phone vibrated loudly, surely a text from the others. She reached over, smiling apologetically, one hand still moving along Connor's manhood as the other read the text.

**Flat tire, location attached, hurry.  
**  
M'gann sighed, and explained the situation to Connor, her hand never moving from his length. He glared at her phone, and M'gann realized it didn't have to be over just yet. She felt almost silly saying the words, but forced them out. "Perhaps I could finish you like this..?" When he looked confused, she began to move her hand.

_My whole existence is flawed..._

Connor stifled a moan, as he felt her small hand move along the organ. Each stroke was a new wave of pleasure, each encouraging a vocal response. As her hand moved faster, he felt no break between them, just an ongoing stream of delight that grew every second. He felt the heat and pressure build up in his stomach, and he let out a long moan as he felt the waves swallow him and he came over her stomach and chest. He panted hard, and glanced at her, the image encouraging renewed feelings of lust. She was blushing as she tried to wipe off the sticky, white substance. "We uhm...we should go." She seemed both flustered and excited as he leaned down to kiss her. "I hope that wasn't...gross" He winced a little. "No, no it was...new but not gross. Kind of...exciting..." She blushed, smiling at her lover. "If we weren't in a hurry, I'd return the favour." He pressed his forehead to hers and smiled. "Later." She smiled back, suddenly remembering her incapacitated friends car.

_You get me closer to God..._

As the mall came into view, both boys let out a sigh of relief, neither noticing the others. "So, what are we even going to do until the others arrive?" Dick questioned, speaking for the first time since that blasted song came on. "Huh, dunno, just browse I guess, maybe get something to eat?" He groaned and slapped his forehead. "I forgot the snacks!" Dick laughed wholeheartedly at his friend. "Let's get some food then!"  
Both boys felt floods of relief as they realized the other hadn't noticed a thing.

_Through every forest, above the trees...  
__  
_Kaldur smiled, leaning close and kissing her neck as his index finger pushed her panties out of the way. He gently pressed his middle finger against her sex, feeling a distinct smoothness against his palm waiting for reassurance that it was an acceptable move. The sudden downward push of her hips answered that. He clasped one small area of the skin of her neck between his teeth and sucked softly, as his middle finger was joined by his ring finger, and was slowly pumping in and out.

_Within my stomach, scraped off my knees..._

Artemis was gasping and moaning beneath him, her fingernails occasionally scratching him as her head rolled back and her back arched. He detached from her neck, to kiss her once more. And he felt her lips move against his, this time to speak. "Kaldur, fuck me." The words were unexpected, but his hands moved to his trousers, tugging them and his boxers down, finally exposing his erect cock.

_I drink the honey inside your hive..._

He rubbed the head against her clit, forcing another moan as her hand reached down, tugging on him gently. She reached under the seat with her other hand, pulling out a condom. Continuing her hold on his firm member, she tore open the packet with her teeth, and passed it to him. He rolled it on and licked his lips. It was a first time for him. He wasn't sure if it was for her. Judging from her reactions, it wasn't. He tugged down her jeans, pulling them off completely as she spread her legs, opening herself to him. He pressed the tip against her, waiting for a signal. She had tensed already, her teeth clamped tight on her lower lip. "Kaldur..." she whispered. "Please..." he placed his hands at either side of her head and pressed gently, the head barely in.

_You are the reason I stay alive...  
_  
A loud ringing penetrated the air as Artemis' phone rang loudly. She answered quickly, seeing M'ganns name flashing on the screen.  
"Hey Art, we're about 5 minutes from you."


	6. PM Pizza Party

It was an excited, terrified flurry of action as Kaldur and Artemis rushed to get their clothes fixed before M'gann arrived, presumably with Connor in tow. It was a first, but Artemis struggled with her jeans button, trying desperately to tie it quickly. Kaldur however was already dressed, it was bizarre that he was so quick to make himself decent. He grasped her jeans and pulled her close as he clipped the button closed for her, his lips pressing lightly against her forehead. "Perhaps we could continue this...later?" He said the words quietly, hoping her answer would be positive. She nodded lightly as she moved to her toes, her arms reaching around his neck as their lips met again. As she moved back down to her feet and glanced up at the man in front of her, she took in how stunning he really was. His cheekbone looked higher as the sunlight showered him, his skin looked smooth, soft, and she couldn't resist reaching out to run her fingertips over his cheek. He smiled, turning his head into her hand, kissing it lightly. "Wouldn't miss it for the world". She winked as she saw Connor's car speeding toward them.  
He was never a fan of that car, he could drive well, but he hated doing so. It came with living at the mountain, and honestly, Artemis was a little jealous that she had worked so hard for her little Bug when he got a brand new Dodge Charger just for living somewhere. But she figured her car drove better. She hoped. It was a beautiful red, and seeing M'gann's ginger head in the passenger seat made Artemis happier than she expected. The slowed to a stop behind them, M'gann opening the door before they even stopped properly. She rushed to Artemis, words bursting from her immediately. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry we're late" Artemis shook her head, smiling, understanding exactly why she was late. "It's fine", Connor passed her with a replacement tire, briefly stopping to offer to show Kaldur how to change it.

_Uhm, Artemis?_

She felt M'ganns words in her mind, it was normal now, and she immediately thought back.  
_Yeah? _  
She saw M'gann looking very uncomfortable.

_M'gann, what's wrong? Did something happen with Connor?_

M'gann shook her head.

_No, nothing like that, I'm just wondering, what's that on your neck?_

She blushed a bright red. Surely the mark wasn't that obvious.  
_  
Uh. Okay, I can't lie, things...happened with Kaldur and I.  
_  
She could feel her cheeks heating further.  
_  
When you say...things?  
_  
She forgot how innocent M'gann was. She pictured something to explain, an image of Kaldur hovering over her, kissing her neck. M'gann in turn blushed brighter.  
_  
Oh! I see! Well then.. I..uh...  
_  
She glanced away.  
_  
Connor and I were doing something similar.  
_  
Artemis couldn't help but feel a little shocked. She never thought M'gann would do stuff like that. She smiled a little.  
_  
I'm glad! Was he good?_  
_  
Well, I've never done anything with anyone else but from what I know, yes. It was...very nice._

Did you guys...

No, no, we didn't. Not yet.  
  
Artemis chuckled internally. Her confidence in the subject was unusual.  
_  
You know Artemis, can I ask you about some of these things? I know I can do...enough but I'm just unsure... you know?_

Yeah, any time. It's intimidating, but I'm sure you'll do great.

I think I did okay! He uh...I dunno the human word...came? Is that right?

Really? On your first attempt? Well done!

Is that good?

Yes! Did he you know, return the favour?

Not yet, but later-  
  
"Why are you guys just staring at each other? Talking in your minds is rude, you know." Connor was glancing between them. "Anyway, your tire's fixed."  
M'gann saw this as an opportunity.  
_  
Hello, Megan!  
_  
Artemis glanced over, their connection having held up. "I'll ride with Artemis!" She ran to the passenger side of the Bug before any words could be said against it. Connor shook his head slightly, smiling at her.  
"Guess you're stuck with me."  
"That is fine. I have some questions."

Dick and Wally had finally found a parking space and were making a beeline for the food court. There were a lot of options, chicken, sandwiches, pizza, even one shop for Ice Cream only. They opted for the pizza parlour, Gino's. It had some of the best pizza as well as having amazing ice cream. And they never questioned Wally's eating habits.  
They ordered and took a seat quickly, their drinks arriving within a few moments. "I wonder where the others are, they're so late." Wally pondered aloud. "I know, it's not too asterous. But at least we can spend some time hanging out. It's been too long!"  
"I know! I can't wait for our sleep over, it'll be great, man!" Wally was undeniably excited, it really had been a long time.  
"I figured you'd been busy with your regular life, you know, school, other friends, girlfriend or whatever." Dick shrugged, he hated bringing up "the g word" for fear of hearing Wally actually had a girlfriend.  
"Or whatever? Do you think I'm after guys now?" Wally laughed and Dick nervously joined in. It was awkward.  
"I dunno. You don't tell me much of these things." He laughed and glanced around, checking for their waitress.  
"Well, no I'm not with anyone. Don't be jealous." He smirked, as Dick blushed furiously.  
"Have you ever thought about it?"  
Dick raised an eyebrow. "About what? Being jealous of you?" he laughed again, an attempt to hide his thoughts and feelings.  
"No.. uh.. being with.. you know.. a guy"  
Dick froze. "Uhm.. no, not exactly. Have you?"  
Wally looked uncomfortable, he shuffled in his seat. "Uh...well... yeah. I mean I'm not like coming out or anything, I just... sometimes I find guys attractive, you know? Not many, just one or two really, but it's still there.." Wally was blushing furiously at this point.  
"Dude, have you told anyone else about this?" Wally shook his head. So Dick was the first to know.  
"Well don't worry, it's normal."  
It was Wally's turn to raise an eyebrow. "But you just said you never have."  
"Well...maybe I have a few times...Or...a lot..."  
Wally continued staring. "Dude..are you..?"  
Dick let out a loud sigh. "Yes. Yes, I'm gay. Only M'gann and Artemis know. I made them promise not to tell anyone." He looked away, just as their pizza arrived. He immediately took a slice, trying to occupy himself.  
"Can I ask...have you ever-"  
"Finally! We thought you guys had gotten lost forever!" M'gann and the others had arrived.  
"Bigger table?" Artemis suggested.  
"Yeah!"  
They picked up their pizza and drinks and moved to a suitable sized table.  
"Bigger party?" The waitress returned, smiling fondly.  
"Yeah, we ran a little late" Artemis smiled, and they placed their order.  
"So, what are we doing here? A movie or what?"  
"I dunno, maybe just stroll around until we find somewhere? Just browse?" Wally suggested, his eyes still on Dick. His question had been cut short.  
Dick was focusing on his slice of pizza, what had Wally been about to ask? He had a hunch about it. He glanced up and saw Wally looking.  
Wally couldn't stop.  
He needed to needed to know if Dick had thought of him...


End file.
